


cluster

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, FBI, Incest, Multi, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Проснувшись в середине дня ему хотелось думать, что ничего не было, и их никогда не было в его доме, его комнате, его постели.
Relationships: GavinReed/Elijah Kamski/fem!GavinReed
Series: Memories for you [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 2





	cluster

**Author's Note:**

> Намеки на ОМП\RK900.

**_16._ **

Их жизнь складывалась так, что единственным синонимом к ней было слово пиздец.

Дело не в отшибленных на голову родителях и старшем брате, который даже для себя не мог их поделить. Не в местной банде, наркотиках, боях без правил и диком сексе под приходами. Не в скорости, на которой по разъебанным дорогам Детройта неслась черная bmw и промилле алкоголя в крови. Не в количестве синяков и ссадин, симметричных порезах на запястьях и парных тату со знаками бесконечности. Не в засосах на шее и укусах в ключицу.

Проблемой всегда были только они.

– За собой следи, – нараспев донеслось в ответ на рассерженные расспросы в разных вариациях от "где вы были?" и до "сколько выпили?".

– Святой Элайджа, это ведь не ты хранишь в верхнем ящике стола траву и упиваешься вдрызг на вписках со своими занудами? – Брат заходит следом точно так же пошатываясь и посасывая из бутылки с дозатором медовый Jim Beam.

– Ему подкинули. – Кэйт запрокидывает голову позволяя близнецу вливать себе в глотку вискарь, ей все еще видятся радужно-бензиновые пятна там, где их не должно быть.

На уговоры старшего пойти спать они не ведутся. Им хочется смыть с себя липкий алкоголь, а за одно и последствия вечеринки. И душевая в их общей комнате казалась более свободной, когда в ней не было _лишнего_. Несмотря на сильное опьянение Рид тщательно промывает волосы шампунем и уже не так воодушевленно размазывает по кончикам кондиционер, Элайдже хочется ее прибить, но чуть меньше, чем Гэвина, которому просто _хочется_.

И он проклинает их обоих, потому что не пытаются вытолкать за стеклянную перегородку, дверь, периметр комнаты. Потому что Элайджа, в отличие от близнецов, абсолютно трезв и ему не кажется нормальным инцест и то, что и на его теле будут характерные их болезненно-собственническим отношениям отметины.

Элайдже больше нравится не помнить случайный перепих с родственниками и просыпаясь в одной постели в комнате близнецов думать, что ничего не было.

– Поможешь? – Кэйт сидит на краю кровати подогнув под себя одну ногу и протягивая ему включенный в розетку фен, другой рукой она трет покрасневшие глаза стараясь не уснуть.

Элайджа и через годы будет помнить запах ее часто меняемых шампуней и как _правильно_ было зарываться носом в мягкие волосы засыпая в обнимку.

Элайджа будет помнить и все дерьмо, что между ними было, когда они тупо не могли ужиться вместе – вместе с ним.

И что-то постоянно неприятно покалывало, стоило только этой их невъебенной связи близнецов проявиться чуть сильнее, чем банальное договаривать друг за другом, постоянно быть вместе и не замечать никого, кроме своей копии. Элайдже бы тоже хотелось родиться с ними в один день и не иметь разницы в два года. Быть частью чего-то большего – быть нужным им.

В последнюю неделю лета, в поисках чем догнаться в отцовском столе, они обнаружат в одном из ящиков забытую папку, что годами ранее хранилась в банковской ячейке.

От слова "приемный" Элайджу триггерит и по сей день.

И то, что перестает быть инцестом – становится ничем.

28 августа 2018 года Гэвин и Кэйтелин покинут Детройт на двадцать лет, прихватив с собой всю наличку из домашнего сейфа.

**_36._ **

Их жизнь так сложилась, что жалеть не о чем. Успешная карьера скрывала терабайты проебов, новейшая охранная система от нажитых врагов, пара пластик – ошибки юности.

Возвращение в родной город, работа под прикрытием, стычка спецслужб с крупнейшей корпорацией страны посреди восстания Искусственных Интеллектов.

Голос у начальника отдела по особым не меняется на словах _права андроидов_ , тогда как стоящий по правую от нее руку заместитель чуть кривится – блять дожили. И ему абсолютно плевать, что его лучший друг – вот как уже восемь лет – гребанная машина для убийств и половина робо-коллег стремится к той же _славе_ "работника месяца". Саймон стоит слева от нее с выражением таким, будто андроидом он был в прошлой жизни, а в этой он робот-чистильщик бассейнов*.

Речь спецагента Райнэр лаконична и на восемьдесят – плюс минус – процентов состоит из юридических терминов, цитирования поправок к законам и выдержек из конкретных статей, дел по которым в преимущественном множестве. Гэвин ставит сотку в споре с самим собой на то, что Саймон сейчас смотрит сохраненные видосики про панд, а не на Маркуса. Ухмыляться явно не стоило, потому что рыжая теперь недобро смотрит на Гэвина.

Кэйт, несмотря на клятвенно-данное близнецу обещание, не заканчивает речь фразой "Живите и процветайте.", потому что Кэйт, в отличие от мужа, не смешно, она на кой-то хер вглядывалась в толпу, откуда на нее смотрели сотни сияющих восторженной надеждой оптик и взгляды эти были столь неподдельно наивными, что было это даже крипово.

Когда ситуация более-менее уляжется и рабочих завалов станет меньше, они не сговариваясь вспомнят об одной важной части собственной жизни. Того кусочка пазла, что не хватает в идеально собранной картинке.

"Привет. Давно не виделись." – Звучит в два голоса.

Кэйт цедит бокал красного второй час, отстраненно наблюдая, как близнец бездумно кидает в рокс с Hennessy седьмой кубик льда, потому что шестой уже растаял, а пить так и не захотелось.

Разглядывать новый стиль брата более пары минут кажется нелепым. Элайджа же наоборот с интересом вглядывается в детали деловых костюмов, в запонки на пиджаке у брата, широкий платиновый браслет на левой руке сестры, прикрывающий маленькую татуировку, такая же есть у Гэвина под ремешком швейцарских часов.

Райнэр меланхолично думает, что в принципе видит старшего в халате впервые и усмехается сама себе, Гэвин смотрит на нее будто вообще видит впервые и так кстати у него звонит телефон.

– Он разбил твою машину, – вернувшись после непродолжительной беседы в холле кратко констатирует Гэвин.

[Твою вторю за год машину.]

Она не спрашивает все ли в порядке с сыном, потому что знает, будь иначе – Гэвин бы сказал. С Натаниэлем было проще, чем в свое время их родителям.

– Элайджа, а где твои андроиды? – задумавшись спрашивает Кэйтелин, и, наверное, ей стоило бы прикусить себе язык.

– Они теперь свободы. Хорошая речь, родители бы гордились. – Элайджа и розовое шампанское выглядят слишком по-домашнему уютно.

Гэвину хочется ответить ему "Навряд ли." и он видит то же в глазах сестры, уголки губ у женщины еле заметно дергаются книзу. Гэвин не желает держать маску и красноречивое выражение его лица говорит за двоих. Элайджа чуть прищуривается флегматично покачивая бокалом, что держит за тонкую ножку.

Они не думали, как пройдет эта встреча, не планировали, что будут говорить. Они помнили брата не таким. Тот Элайджа бы их на порог не пустил, предварительно излив накопившуюся за годы обиду витиеватой бранью с нотками истерики. Человек на против только смотрит, иногда ухмыляется и им, как тем, кто по долгу службы изучал психологию и часто имел дело с психопатами, кажется, что старший поехал крышей.

В каком-то смысле они поменялись местами.

– Нужно ли знакомить их? – Уже вечером, расчесывая перед сном на скорую высушенные феном волосы, Кэйт озвучивает висевший в воздухе вопрос.

– С какой вероятностью Нат переключится с того андроида на своего новообретенного дядюшку?

На следующей неделе сложное решение отпадает само собой.

Рестораны с панорамным видом пользовались огромным успехом, несмотря на то, что виды, в основном, были на небоскребы, многоэтажки и крыши ближайших зданий. Кэйт задумчиво рассматривала движущийся башенный кран на стройке у реки, не сразу заметив слабые тычки в бедро от сидевшего рядом супруга. Гэвин показывает взглядом на фигуру, стоявшую возле ресепшена – мужчина о чем-то мило беседовал с блондинкой администратором.

[Он нас видел.]

Элайджа не задает вопросов после короткого представления их друг другу и протягивает парню руку. Младший Райнэр держится вежливо, но будучи копией родителей – для Камски вполне заметно – он ничего хорошего о нем не думает. Натаниэль всегда знал, что где-то там у мамы с папой есть старший брат, который для них давно умер.

– Зачем ты тогда рассказал им? – спрашивает сестра, когда после ресторана они едут к Элайдже домой.

Натаниэль, воздержавшись от семейных посиделок, изъявил желание проходить стажировку сверхурочно и, конечно же, дело не в андроиде, на которого, по глупости, Райнэры свалили свое гиперактивное чадо, желавшее влезть в каждое стремное дело. С недавно принятым на службу RK900 ничего, кроме архива, ему не светило. Возможно стоило учесть, что ограниченное пространство и дурные гены сближают и посадить сына в общий зал принимать звонки.

Элайджа упорно молчит, откинувшись спиной на широкую кровать. После той папки его жизнь превратилась в ад. Персональное чистилище Элайджи Камски, что перестал быть важным для единственных живых существ, которых он когда-либо любил. "Они сами виноваты." Твердил потом себе часами Элайджа. Родители бились в истерике – как так – обвиняли себя, кричали на прислугу, что те недоглядели и что не стоило потакать глупым желаниям и позволять двум подросткам жить в одной комнате с общей кроватью, которая до рассказа Элайджи, о "стремных отношениях" между близнецами, ни у кого вопросов не вызывала. У них просто крепка связь – говорила мать на, поначалу, невинные шутки старшего сына. Но когда у Элайджи не хватило терпения, и он высказал все как есть, родители резко приняли противоположную от младших детей сторону. Закрытые пансионы в разных концах страны. Их вылечат – уверял отец. У Гэвина и Кэйт на этот счет было иное мнение.

И если не родители, то они сами всецело могли гордиться собой. Они добились всего сами, отслужили по контракту в армии, закончили юридический факультет и заняли высокие должности в Бюро. У них взрослый сын, на высший бал учащийся в спец-колледже, не имеющий абсолютно никаких отклонений, которыми их так запугивали врачи. Они достаточно обеспечены, чтобы исполнять все его прихоти и достаточно влиятельны, чтобы прикрывать косяки. В их идеальной жизни и полноценной семье не было места для брата, который так и не научился жить без них.

– Я не знал, что так кончится, – после долгой паузы и звенящей тишины награни слышимости отвечает Камски.

– Нам казалось, что ты так хотел. – Гэвин устало трет переносицу, два ночи, а в восемь планерка в офисе.

Элайдже хотелось ответить, что они первыми его предали. Элайдже хотелось сказать, как он скучал по ним все эти годы несмотря ни на что, сказать, потому что без слов они понимали только друг друга. Элайдже хотелось вернуться на двадцать лет назад в просторную комнату в темных тонах, с раскиданной по полу одеждой, негромко проигрывавшей любимые песни стереосистемой и приглушенным светом.

– Элайджа, нам на работу к восьми, можем завтра поужинать у нас, до тебя ехать, как до Канадской границы. – Кэйт плавно поднимается и потягивается, разминая затекшие мышцы.

– Вы можете остаться, – он контрастно резко отвечает, без раздумий, и близнецы переглянувшись решают предложение это было или просьба.

Элайджу всегда завораживала их синхронность, стоя напротив они одновременно двинулись в его сторону. Возможно он все-таки отрубился и то, как они расположились по обе стороны от него, ему снилось. Как снились царапающие кожу ногти и болезненные поцелуи в основание шеи. Как проснувшись в середине дня ему хотелось думать, что ничего не было, и их никогда не было в его доме, его комнате, его постели.

**Author's Note:**

> *Отсылка к сериалу "Любовь, смерть и роботы", серия 14 "Zima Blue".


End file.
